guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Show Must Go On
Overview Summary #Tell Theatre Manager Daudi that the prince wants another play to soothe his raging heart. And he wants one now! #Find a playwright to pen a new script for the prince to enjoy. #Find Sijo and convince him to write a new play for the prince. #See Theatre Manager Daudi for your reward. Obtained from :Prince Bokka the Magnificent in Resplendent Makuun Requirements :Worst. Performance. Ever. :Norgu is required in the party Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"! Norgu! You must help me! I simply can't stop thinking about that horrible play that nearly cost me my life. I fear my love of theatre itself may be in jeopardy, for how can I possibly enjoy counting my riches when all I can think about is how one of the great pleasures of my life has been ruined? I've got it! I must commission another play immediately to erase the memory of the last one from my mind! But I have matters I must attend to here first. I need you to go in my place and tell that sniveling Theatre Manager Daudi to start work on a new production, posthaste!" ::Accept: "The show must go on!" ::Reject: "This show is over." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Theatre Manager Daudi) :"WHAT?! The prince wants a new play?! This is a disaster! Both my playwrights are gone and I still don't have any actors! What am I going to do? I'm doomed! I have to find a script, get some actors, hire people to build sets, have the sets built, I need to schedule rehearsals, how can I possibly do all this on my own? Please Norgu, take with you to Honur Hill. Kenyatta and Sijo both journeyed there a few weeks ago. Maybe they'll be there and you can convince them to come back. At the very least find out where they went. :Help me, , you are my only hope. I have to stay here and try to organize a crew, I can't waste my time running around chasing some temperamental crybabies! Or worse, writers! Get a script out of them any way you can and bring it back to me... I can't afford any delays!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kenyatta) :"Sorry, I can't help you. I haven't had a single good idea in months. Everything I've written has been complete garbage. I am, frankly, a worthless excuse for a human being, let alone a writer. That's why I left, despite what Daudi thinks. Great gods, how I hate myself.... :I'm glad you showed up. Sijo left me here a few weeks ago, venturing out to "recharge his creativity" and "find his center". He's done this before, and he usually ends up wandering around the caves east of Resplendent Makuun. I keep telling him it's dangerous, but he never listens. He insists that the muse first spoke to him on one of his many adventures in his younger days, and says a little adventure may be the only way to find her again. Frankly, I'm starting to worry. Can you check up on him? I'd go myself, but I'm far too worthless. I'll just sit here banging my head against a large rock. Don't mind me." Reward Dialogue :""Springtime for Varesh." I ask you to go find a new play for the prince and you bring THIS back?! I can't put this on for the prince. I don't care if it is the last thing that Sijo ever wrote. Besides, everyone knows that he hasn't written anything worthwhile since "CENTAURS." :Then again, I'm desperate. Maybe if I change "Varesh" to "Bokka"... yes. YES! It's kind of crazy, but it JUST MIGHT WORK! The prince will never notice, especially if the play is about himself! He'll love it! LOVE IT, I tell you! I'm saved!" Followup :Summertime for Bokka Walkthrough Talk to Theatre Manager Daudi near Bokka's throne room. He will ask you to find the two playwrights who went to Honur Hill. Map back to the town and talk to Kenyatta, who will tell you he is all washed up and you should look for Sijo. He also tells you Sijo went exploring to find his muse again, in the caves on the eastern side of Resplendent Makuun. You will find the body of Sijo in the north-east corner of the location, a little south of the portal into Wilderness of Bahdza. Click on it to obtain a copy of the "Springtime for Varesh" Script. Report back to Daudi for your reward. Notes *Once you take the quest, Sijo's body will spawn immediately, so you can go there and get the script before traveling to Honor Hill. However, you will still have to talk to Kenyatta in order to complete the quest, so this will only save you time if you've already cleared that part of the zone. Trivia *The play "Springtime for Varesh" alludes to Mel Brooks' "The Producers", a film and Broadway play about two swindlers who try to cheat investors out of their money by putting on an bad play ("Springtime for Hitler") and writing off their theft as box office loses. *"The show must go on" is a well-known phrase in show-business, meaning that, regardless of what happens (such as the lead-actor breaking a leg), the show must still be put on for the waiting patrons. Numerous creative works make reference to it, including a song by the name of "The Show Must Go On" by the band Queen. *The quote in Intermediate Dialogue 1, "Help me, , you're my only hope." is likely a reference to "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" in which Princess Leia left a message for Ben Kenobi in the Astromech droid R2-D2. *The name of the quest is an allusion to a catch phrase of comic book guy from the animated show "The Simpsons" Category:Nightfall quests